1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf ball cleaners and in particular to portable golf ball cleaners.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of portable golf ball cleaners have been developed for use in cleaning the player's ball where the conventional grounds-mounted cleaners are not available. Such known portable cleaners have the serious disadvantage of leaking when disposed in other than an upright position.
One form of commercially available portable cleaner utilizes a cylindrical housing having a sponge rubber pillow portion at the upper end, with cleaning solution being flowable through the pillow to treat the surface of the ball which is rubbed thereagainst. Such a device has the serious disadvantage of permitting the fluid to leak out through the pillow whenever the device is inclined horizontally or upside down.
It is desirable that such portable golf ball cleaners be capable of being disposed in any position, such as in the player's golf bag or freely carried on a golf cart, or the like. Under such conditions, the known cleaners, permitting leaking of the cleaning fluid outwardly therefrom in such nonupright positions, are highly undesirable.